A second Chance
by azab
Summary: Luffy remembered his past life as a pirate and wanted to search for the people he one knew but fate leads him to lots of problems with the mafia and government agents, will he be able to find who he is looking for or will it be too late?
1. The Goal

**I own nothing**

**A/N: this story doesn't have any pairs so if you recommend some it will be great I can write hetro too but not LuffyXnami nor LuffyXVivi , and there will be lots of characters who will act OOC so I apologize in advance**

* * *

lifting a straw hat off his face a black haired boy yawned then stretched, he missed being rubber, remembering how his brother used to make fun of his ability the boy laughed as he got up heading to the door, he smiled widely as the scent of delicious food meet his nose, he was glad that his former cook is working in his school now even if it is only a part time job

Singing he me made his way down stairs to the cafeteria, he was happy that he managed to find his _Nakama_ in this life even though they don't remember who they were, they are still funny and some of them have changed drastically but they are still the same in some way or another

Nami was the first to be his friend in this life, she was the popular girl in the school and she didn't like him at first but when he saved her from a bully she instantly liked him, turned out the bully was none other than Arlong who was weird as a human in Luffy's opinion

Ussop was the second, he was a gaming geek that nobody cared about, his parents were divorced and he lived on his own like Luffy, at first he scared was scared of Luffy and used to s run whenever he saw him, but after two months and a half the straw hat boy managed to make him his friend

the third was Zoro who instantly liked Luffy when they bumped into each other in the mall, Luffy didn't waste time and dragged the lost teen to meet his other friends, Zoro and Nami were at each other's throats but Ussop hit it nicely with the green haired until they found out he was from a rich family who went to a private school but Luffy insisted that they all get together and not so surprisingly no one could say no to him when he was determined about something even Nami

The fourth was Sanji who worked as a host in a guy club, the most surprising thing was that Sanji didn't like girls this time and harbored feelings that resembled hatred towards the fairer sex, but he and Zoro still bickered and fought like they used to

The fifth was chopper who was a twelve years old kid that lived in the neighborhood orphanage, chopper was teased a lot and when he met Luffy who showed him that he wanted to be his friend he immediately agreed, Luffy thought that some things never change even in different lives

The sixth was brook who was a music instrument shop owner, Laboon was his adopted kid and Yorki was his partner

The seventh was Vivi who turned out to be a homeless girl living in the streets, Luffy took her to live with him instantly and she was forever grateful to him, now they live with each other and for some unknown reason to Luffy Sanji didn't like it, he thought that maybe a part of Sanji still liked women and was jealous

The eighth was Frankey who was a punk in the neighbor and after defeating him in a fight he became their friend but he insisted on calling Luffy Aniki and the straw hat teen didn't mind

The ninth was Jinbe who ran a karate dojo and was Arlong's older brother, he was the only other person Luffy meet who remembered their past life and Luffy was thankful for finding another person to share his burden with

Robin was the last, she worked as a hooker in the street and Jinbe took her in, Nami didn't like her neither did Sanji and Ussop but the rest became friends with her and loved her dearly especially chopper

Luffy's goal was to find his brothers and Shanks and as he entered the cafeteria and saw his friends he laughed


	2. The Others

**I own nothing**

**A/N: the paires until now are KiddXLaw and NamiXVivi, if you wish for other pairs please notify me**

**Also this story might get a little bit confusing later on, also thanks to all those who read the story hope you leave a review to let me know your opinion on the story **

* * *

siting in the back room of the brothel with the _'mother'_ was Robin, she came to visit her old home and her _'sisters'_, in all her life Robin worked in many places but this was the only place she had good memories in, the owner madam Shyarly who is nicknamed 'mother' was a kind women who took care of all her workers and treated them like her daughters, she was Jinbe's cousin and she had lots of connection to the underground due to the nature of her work

"So how is work in the dojo" said the madam after puffing smoke from her pipe

"it is great, I make the food and clean the rooms there" answered Robin with a smile and the madam smiled too, she felt happy that one of her _'daughters'_ had found happiness, she made sure Robin came to visit her every week to make sure they were treating her in a good way and if not she swore to deal with them on her own, even if they were her cousins

"I am glad to her that" said the madam"so tell me more about how it is living with the grumpy Jinbe and idiot Arlong?"

* * *

getting out of the brothel Robin ignored all the rude comments thrown to her as she was lost in her thoughts, she was brought back to reality when a black car stopped in front of her and the window slid down to reveal a young man with black hair and cute freckles

"Hay Robin, I heard you quit" said the young man with a smile

"yeah Ace, It happened a week ago" replied the black haired girl to her friend and regular customer, Ace unlike the other customers didn't take hire her to have sex, he was interested in drawing her and he always gave her delicious food a generous amount of money afterword

"Do you want me to drop you somewhere" asked the young man and Robin laughed

"No thanks but let me see the painting when you finish"

* * *

Returning home Ace went straight to his room to finish the paint he started years ago, in the middle of the paint was a woman who wore a white rob and was sitting on a window stall that is drowned by the water, her legs were in the water and in the water beautiful flowers grew

looking at his paint Ace smiled and was about to start painting until he heard sex noises coming from his brother's bedroom, his twin brother Roger was with his lover, Ace covered his ears and tried to ignore the sounds as much as he could, he hated to be at home when his brother was because he and his brother didn't have a good relationship and with his brother's lover their relationship worsened

* * *

Opening the curtness Law glared at the sleeping figure of Eustass Kid, never in his life or after life did Law think that he would end up with the Kidd pirates captain and to make it worse they were already married when his memories returned

everything felt awkward after his discovery and even his husband felt the change in Law his attitude towards everything and inquired him a lot about it but the surgeon insisted that it was nothing, but in reality Law didn't know what to do he was in love with Eustass but it still felt strange to him since they were enemies in their past life even if they did fight alongside each other more than once

* * *

arriving at the male late Vivi looked around until she spotted her orange haired friend, she waved and the other girl came rushing to her, today Nami had asked Vivi to accompany her to the mall to buy some clothes, but in truth Nami wanted to buy the clothes for her blue haired friend,

Since Vivi lived with Luffy Nami knew that the boy didn't know about a women's needs and she took it upon herself to help her friend who was currently wearing one of the straw hat boy's shirts

from the moment Nami lead her eyes on the blue haired beauty she knew that she should have been born a royalty, she had a gut feeling about it and she asked some detective named Smoker to search for the girl's background, but unfortunately nothing could be found, Nami took it upon herself to educate the girl about stuff and in time she fell in love with her, but Nami couldn't confess her love because her family wouldn't approve of it

* * *

returning home Ussop greeted himself, he lived alone in his big home that his father provided him, his father was a big Politian and lived with his second wife and daughter, in other words his father paid his living and gave him money to keep him silent, he didn't want anyone to find about the connection between them, he was ashamed of his son

Going to his room Ussop opened his PC and logged into his Facebook account, he smiled when he found his friend logged in too, his friend's nick name was the sniper and his real name was Yasopp

* * *

Zorro was board out of his mind, his Music tutor was talking about something that the green haired wasn't listening too, he was hit on the head with the note when Sabo noticed him spacing out, to Zoro Sabo was like an older brother who tough him many things since he was a kid, his parents tried many private tutors with him but none could manage the green haired boy until one day Sabo cam and he was the only man on earth in Zoro's parents eyes that managed to have some control on their rebellious child since they didn't know about Luffy and Zoro wasn't going to tell them anytime soon

holding his violin again Zoro positioned the instrument on his left shoulder and put his jaws on the right place to start playing, looking at Sabo's face who looked relived and satisfied Zoro felt happy, nothing in this world meant to him more than seeing his friends and gaining Sabo's satisfaction meant that he can finish early so he could meet with his friends

* * *

signing as he collected his books Sabo looked from the window at the green haired boy who rushed out of the house gates in a hurry, he was glad that the kid had finally got good friends but he wished the boy could focus more at his studies, Sabo didn't like the idea of getting kicked out of his job since he needed the money for his brother's treatment

his older brother Donquixote Doflamingo was a great magician but one day he had an accident while doing a magic show and it was up to Sabo to look out for the both of them since then, Sabo was ten at that time and he engaged with a mafia lord named Shiki who took an unhealthy interest in him which lead to all of Sabo's problems

Sabo didn't like magic shows, but if you gave him a choice to make one real he would definitely choose to rewind back time

* * *

glaring at the man in front of him Sanji wanted to kill someone, he finished his shift early but the owner told him to serve one more customer but the damn customer was busy talking to his wife and that irritated Sanji to no end, .WOMEN, he couldn't stand them nor to look at them and defiantly couldn't stand to hear their high pitch annoying voice, taking out his cigarettes from his pocket he lit it up as the customer apologized since his wife had ordered him to come back home at once, Sanji smiled at the customer and thanked him

when he was alone he took out his phone and debated with himself to call Luffy or not, his friend Luffy was the next best thing happened to him after being sold to the master of the club by his own mother, the master was a good man and took good care of the abused boy, Sanji loved him like the father he never had

* * *

walking in the empty streets Luffy was searching today with Jinbe for the whereabouts of his brothers and hero, it never accord to the boy to search for his grandfather or his father since he was obsessed with finding his brothers and Jinbe took notice of that

Jinbe knew how the straw hat boy loved his brother and he understood the need to find the rest of the people he knew since he too was searching for his Aniki, friends, the rest of the sun pirates, his king and queen and white bread and his son's but he wished the boy wasn't so possessed with it

Luffy spent his weekends searching for them from morning till night without taking a rest and Jinbe agreed to go with him to keep an eye on the boy, he loved Luffy a lot and didn't want anything bad to happen to him, also he wanted to know this Luffy too

Jinbe didn't know who his parents were in this life nor where he came from and the straw hat kid wasn't answering any question he was thrown at him, which made Jinbe wonder sometime what kind of life did this Luffy live before?


	3. The Murder

**I own nothing**

**Black Mice: thank you dear **** you are the first reviewer to this story, and I was surprised when I wrote flamingo's story too, if you want any pair please tell me since I still haven't decided the rest of pairs in this story **

**A/N: so the events move forward in high speed and I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to leave your review**

* * *

reading on his bed while listening to the music coming from his younger brother's violin was Doflamingo, turning the next page of the book he was holding the older male felt sadness choke his heart, his younger brother Sabo was always the one taking care of him now when it should have been the opposite, since his accident Sabo had been the one who feed him, bath him, take him to the toilet and the one who brought the necessary money for them to live

The older blond didn't like the burden he dropped on his younger sibling shoulder and thought of ending his life more than once but each time he looked at his brother's grin he found himself wishing to live alongside his little angel, to Doflamingo Sabo was a little angel that was far greater than any other human

three years ago when Sabo turned twenty Doflamingo discovered the relationship between his brother and Shiki, he didn't comfort Sabo about it, but he took matters in his own hands without telling him, he made himself a gang and spread his name in the underground with a fast speed to make sure that Shiki get away from his brother, he took another name to hide his identity from his younger sibling and called himself _'Joker'_

his gang at first consisted itself from himself, Vergo, Vergo's sister Monet and Cesar Clown, they first started by selling smuggled weapons from the police force to gangs since Vergo was a police officer and Cesar was a Scientist researching bio weapons and soon their group expanded until the name Joker reached all across the underground

Closing the book made his younger brother stop and look at him questionably

"you should go to sleep Sabo you look tired" to his words Sabo shook his head and grinned while he took his tongue out then continued to play, Doflamingo laughed at his younger sibling's childish antiques and laid on the bed, he decided to pretend to sleep so the other blond could go to sleep himself, today he was going to meet with Vergo to discuss their business

* * *

Driving through his car in the rush hour Law felt his blood boil, these days he felt his sanity seep through his fingers as he had to keep living with his husband and keep trying to act normal when he felt like tearing the other man's throat out, and he couldn't forgive himself for falling for Eustass and marrying him

he wanted to do something about the whole situation but couldn't, whenever he wanted to end things his heart didn't let him do it and whenever he went to search for his missing comrades the man would only hinder his process, the memories weren't letting him have a rest too, each night he would dream of the past, or have nightmares about killing Eustass in the past or having him killed by Doflamingo even and it always made him wake up in tears since he harbored feelings of affection to his red haired husband, and his husband would always wake up and hold him which made the surgeon want to puke his stomach out

stopping his car in front of the convention store he saw a man coming out of there and felt his blood run cold, in front of him was none other than Vergo and that only meant that Doflamingo was near

Law couldn't take the risk of having his come true so he followed the man with determination to end the life of both of them

* * *

retuning after his long night of work Sabo felt happiness wash over him, he finally managed to but the new wheel chair for his beloved big brother thanks to his night job, he felt bad about keeping his night job a secret from his brother but he didn't want him to worry, his older brother was always sad these days and Sabo wanted to cheer him up not add to his worries, to Sabo his older sibling was the source of his strength and the reason he kept living

after his brother accident Sabo had to get through a lot of hardships and with Shiki making his life a living hell, the only source of comfort for him was being next to his older brother, so when he opened the door to his brother's bed room to check on him his whole world came crushed down on him, there in his bed laid his brother drowned in his own blood while his limps were scattered in the room and on the wall was a weird smiley face

* * *

looking at the television Luffy felt happiness consume him until he felt like flaying, next to him Vivi looked disturbed seeing the news about the murder of some magician, Luffy didn't care about the death of Doflamingo and was happy that he managed to find his old friend Trafalgar Law and it appeared that the other male remembered, no one except him and Jinbe knew the identity of the new killer that was talked about in all the newspapers and he needed to go search for him now

Hearing Vivi's voice brought the straw hat boy from his musing as she was holding the phone and telling him to take it since Zoro wanted to talk to him

"Hey Luffy" said Zoro and Luffy noted that he sounded tired

"Hey Zoro, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that I can't come today to our meting"

"It's ok, I won't go either, I have something important came up"

"Ah...ok I just..."

"What?"

"nothing...see you later" Luffy wanted to ask Zoro more about what he wanted to say but decided against it, if Zoro wanted to talk he will on his own, turning around to face Vivi he noted the girl was waiting for him to explain

"Sorry Vivi I have to go somewhere important" Vivi smiled at him and Luffy felt much better, he was lucky to have good friends

"It is ok I will tell the others that we are canceling"

"shishishishi" Luffy felt really lucky to have a good friend like Vivi live with him, she was so reliable

* * *

looking at the news Jinbe frowned, he knew who was the killer and he prayed that Luffy-kun don't go and do anything reckless, it might be his former ally that committed the murder but there was no grantee that he was sane or that he wouldn't harm the young man, signing Jinbe knew he had to take matters in his own hands

"Arlong!" calling his brother Jinbe had formed a plan in his mind already

"Yeah bro what's up?" said his younger brother as he came from his room

"gather Hody and the rest, I want you to search for a man for me, don't harm and don't approach him, just locate him" Jinbe was sure of something, even if their personalities changed the people from long time ago still had their old names and faces

"His name is Trafalgar Law"

* * *

Fixing her eyeliner Robin looked at the phone as it began to ring, picking it up she noticed it came from Luffy's house

"Luffy?"

"Oh no sorry it is me Vivi"

"Oh hey Vivi-Chan, is something wrong"

"no no no no, it is just that, well it just that Luffy said that we are canceling since he had something big came up and he, he had to go so" Hearing the girl mumble made Robin laugh, she loved her friends dearly and each one of them were special to her in one way or another

"It is ok"

* * *

Signing Ace turned the meat he was grilling on the pan as he felt Roger nuzzle against the back of his neck; Roger never got affectionate towards him in any way unless he wanted something from him

"Roger what do you want?" Ace felt the chuckle more then he heard it as his brother pushed himself more into him and moved his head until his mouth was next to his twin, Ace felt sick

"I want you to pick something for me from the dock Acey~" said Roger in Ace's ears and Ace surpassed the argue to hit him with the pan, signing he agreed to get his older twin to let him and go his way, when he heard the door close he signed again and closed the stove's fire since he didn't feel like eating anymore, the only reason he stayed with Roger was because of the memories they both shared, their not returning past

in the past Ace and Roger were homeless kids and Ace used to relay on Roger the whole time, Roger never got annoyed at his younger twin and always took care of him, he brought him food, defended him against other people, entertained him and shared body warmth with him at cold nights, but those days were over and Ace knows that there was nothing left of his adoring older twin in the man he lives with now yet he could never leave his brother

* * *

Closing the door behind him Roger signed as he leaned against it, he hated treating his younger twin with such coldness but it was necessary to get him away from danger's way, he had to go to extremes to make sure Ace leaves him, he even pretended to almost rape him but his brother was stubborn and refused to leave

checking his phone Roger moved to his room to speak with Edward alone, today they were meeting to discuss their gang's business since they started to attract the attention of all the mafia families, that was a big success but now more than ever Roger needed Ace to leave him, he needed to find a way to make his brother hate him at all costs

* * *

Standing in the grave yard after the funeral's end Zoro watched his tutor and older brother stand like a statue in front of his brother's grave, Zoro never met the older man but he always used to hear Sabo speak fondly of him and it was obvious how he adored his older brother

Not finding the right words to comfort him Zoro turned to leave as a man with long blond hair entered into the graveyard

* * *

Looking at the boy's back Shiki was happy, finally Doflamingo was out of the picture and he could take the boy back to him but first he needed to play his cards right and the boy will be back into the palm of his hands

putting his hands on the blonds shoulder Shiki felt him stiffen as turned his head to glare at him, the glare sent to his direction made the elder's blood gather in his lower region as he felt himself getting turned on by just looking at the boy

"Sabo dear I am so sorry to hear about your brother" he said in a voice dripping with poisons honey, and Sabo grabbed the hand on his shoulder with so much strength that Shiki felt his hands are about to break

"Are you the one who did it Shiki?" asked Sabo in a deadly voice and Shiki faked shock

"No! How could you think that I can do that to someone so important to you" Sabo didn't look convinced a bit and Shiki had to stop himself from grinning

"Then why are you here?"

"To give you an offer" said Shiki, his plan was working

"What is it?"

"Work for me and I will find you who did this to your beloved brother"

"Fine"

* * *

signing Marco started to eat his dinner alone again, his father Ben Beckman was a reporter and was always busy but today he promised to meet him after returning from the docks, but like usual he didn't honor his promise and the six years held back his tears


	4. The Lonely

**I own nothing**

**OrangeCookie117: thanks I try, and thank you for notifying me I didn't notice and I am sorry for the grammatical errors and I will try to fix them but I won't promise much, and thank you dear for reviewing **

**Black Mice: I think that Law's reasons are justified but that is my personal opinion and yup Doflamingo didn't deserve to die like this I am so sorry for killing him and thank you dear your support is much appreciated **

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and please tell me who do you want to hear about the most in this story and who do you like? this chapter was supposed to be posted on Ussop's birth day April first but I couldn't edit it because of my exams  
**

* * *

when He reached the docks Ace never expected that there will be a fight between two mafia families and when the men began to fire he almost got shot but a reporter had covered him and got shot in his place, for some unknown reason to Ace the reporter knew his name and told him to take care of his son, Ace wasn't new to seeing dead bodies but seeing that man's dead body made him faint for some reason and when he woke up later the first thing he saw was the face of his brother, he imagined seeing him worried but when he managed to look clearly he saw him smirking at him and the first words he heard were

"Damn it would have been better if you just died in the middle of the open fire" his brother's words hurt him badly but he covered his hurt with a scowl as he pushed Roger away and got on his own feet

"Sorry your package got ruined in the middle of it" and as he said it, he heard Roger getting up too then he felt pain on his left check as his twin's fist send him sprawling on the ground

"You really are a good for nothing Ace" said the elder twin as he turned and left his younger sibling on the ground, Ace felt his heart shatter, and even after the way Roger treated him he still couldn't bring himself to hate his brother

days later Ace had adopted Marco as his own son and Roger didn't like having the kid around, he always made fun of his hair and called him chicken but surprisingly his boyfriend Edward Newgate took a liking for the six years old and the child liked him back, Ace had mixed feelings about the whole situation, he didn't like Newgate but he was glad that he made the boy laugh again after his father's death

* * *

walking in the streets Zoro tried to contact Sabo again today but the older boy didn't pick up his phone, he signed and continued to walk aimlessly as he thought about the blond, Sabo had called his father in the morning and quit his job as a private tutor, when the news reached the green haired boy he felt anger boil inside of him, his anger was directed towards his father for accepting Sabo's resignation and anger at himself for not being with the older man when he needed him the most

Bumping into someone Zoro apologized and continued to walk not noticing that his wallet fell from his pocket, he turned around when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder only to find the red haired man who bumped into him from before

"Boy you dropped your wallet" said the man with a frown and something inside Zoro felt that the man should be smiling, it was wrong for him to be frowning

"Thank you?" said the boy as he noted the man had no left arm and a weird three slashes on his left eye

"Shank, my name is red Shanks"

* * *

returning home after a long day Kidd was greeted with the sight of his husband's back in the kitchen cleaning something he gave no importance to, in the past months Law had been acting weird, he was cold towards him in the mornings and in the nights he usually woke crying, Kidd tried to convince him to undergo a therapist check but his stubborn spouse refused

turning around Law smiled at his husband and Kidd felt that his old Law was finally, the surgeon than came to him and kissed him, Kidd was shocked, but he felt happy as he kissed his husband back, he tasted his husband's sweet mouth as he felt the other moan into his

Kidd lifted Law and headed towards their bed room throwing his bag on the ground

'_Today was going to be a really good night'_

* * *

looking at his red haired husband Law felt his heart break knowing what he was going to do next, he finally made up his mind to leave Kidd, he committed a murder and was stupid to put his logo on the wall, soon enough someone else who remembered will know then they will come to him and that put Kidd's life in danger, the same thing that Law wanted to avoid when he killed Doflamingo and Vergo

kissing Kidd's forehead Law put the divorce papers on the night stand next to the sleeping man and left the room, he grabbed his already packed things and his car keys, he was going to search for this Nakama first then he will think of his next move

* * *

Ussop felt disappointed when Luffy canceled their meeting for today, but he felt more disappointed when he saw that his friend wasn't online, he finished his home works a while ago and played some games then he felt himself cry as he watched the screen announced that he won another round of the game he was currently playing

He felt lonely and miserable, his father didn't love him, his mother left him when he was a child and his friends were busier to care about him, Whipping his tears as he held his phone and dialed Luffy's number, at the first three tries Luffy didn't pick up and by the fourth one he answered

"L...Luffy please come to my ho..house" he managed to say as more tears feel from his eyes

"Ussop! WHAT HAPPNED!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ussop could hear the worry in his friend's voice and he hated himself for making the straw hat boy worry this much but he couldn't take any more of the loneliness he was feeling, for years and years he kept everything bottled inside and wore an indifferent mask as people left him and made fun of him, nut now he couldn't anymore

"I am at my house please come" he said between sobs as he heard the phone on the other end close and he wiped his tears and waited for his friend to arrive

* * *

Patting his sleeping friend's head Luffy signed, he didn't know that Ussop felt lonely, he knew what loneliness could make to a people and he preferred to get physically hurt than be lonely

when he arrived at Ussop's house this evening he found his friend hugging his knees and crying, he hugged him then made funny faces to try and cheer him up and when Ussop laughed again Luffy wiped his tears and hugged him again, then he convinced Ussop to tell him the reason of his tears, it was a hard task since his long nosed friend was stubborn

When Luffy found out the reason he got up and started to gather Ussop's belongings and when his friend asked him what he was doing

"You are going to move in with me" that made his friend cry again but this time they were tears of happiness and Luffy laughed

When they finished gathering Ussop's things Luffy carried him on his back and ran back to his house, his friend laughed the whole way on the street which earned them weird looks from the people around them but the two boys didn't care as they were happy

Looking at Ussop's sleeping face Luffy laughed when his friend made a funny face while sleeping and kissed his nose, he heard a chuckle and turned around to find Vivi at the door smiling at him, he grinned in return

"You really love him don't you" the girl said

"I love all of you" Luffy replied honestly and she laughed more

"Ok but let him sleep in peace"

"can't do that I promised him not to let him alone again so I will sleep with him" said the boy and Vivi nodded to him then left smiling, Luffy looked at Ussop again and kissed his forehead, he didn't believe that he let one of his precious _Nakama_ get hurt so badly, he made a promise to find more about his friends new life's to avoid anything like that again, he got in the bed and held Ussop close to him

* * *

looking at the man who was kissing his legs Sabo sat naked on the huge bed of Shiki's bed room, he felt used and dead inside, his brother was coldly murdered by some psychopath while he was happily safe in the bar, he hated himself for not being home to protect his brother and wasn't going to forgive himself, but first he was going to find the one who killed him and make him pay even if he had to sell himself to the man who raped him when he was eleven because in his eyes he and that man were equal in being filth

Shiki offered to look for the man who killed his brother but Sabo wasn't stupid, he knew that the man wont hand him the information easily when he gets it so he tracked all the information cycle of Shiki and when they find out he will find out too, doing this was easy for him since he was used to this kind of stuff from his work as a hacker


	5. The Father

**I own nothing**

**A/N: this chapter may contain some disturbing stuff, and the story from now own will contain more gore and adult themes so don't tell me I didn't warn you, and don't forget to leave a review I did update early so I think I deserve one :)  
**

* * *

walking through the empty streets in the mid-day was Sabo, after finding the name and face of the person who killed his beloved brother he had no reason to stay with Shiki anymore since Trafalgar Law had been missing from his house two weeks ago, he stabbed the older blond and left him bleeding in his own room, he didn't care if he was still alive or died of blood loss since Shiki can't harm him in either ways unless he wants his organization secrets distributed among all the other mafia families

"Ace, look I caught the cat" the child's voice brought the blond from his deep thinking and he watched a six years old kid holding a cat high to show a black haired man what he caught, the scene reminded him of a time long ago

FLASHBACK

an eight years Sabo ran in front of his brother to race him towards the waiting cat across the street, when he came close to her he stood and threw a scarf and trapped her then ran and held her in his arms, the cat fought to try getting out of the scarf and when he managed to pull the cloth from her she blinked at him, laughing he held her up and she began to wiggle as ran with her back to his laughing brother

END OF FLASH BACK

getting close to the pair the blond stopped when his eyes landed on the freckled man, something about him was familiar to the blond and he stood staring at him until the man raised his head and looked at him, they stood watching each other while the child was looking between them in wonder, Sabo raised his hands towards the familiar stranger and introduced himself in hopes of knowing the others name

"hey, my name is Sabo" the name felt familiar to Ace in a strange way, he felt like he knew this person really well, shaking his hands, a strange shiver travel down his spin at the contact

"Ace, my name is Portogas D Ace" the black haired man said and Sabo remembered that name, it was so '_precious'_ to him, their moment was cut short when Ace was pulled by another black haired man, the man glared at Sabo and he heard Ace sign then he introduced him

"This is my twin brother Glo D Roger and this kid is Marco"

"I am not a kid!"

'_Wrong, it shouldn't be like this'_ a voice inside Sabo's head said _'they shouldn't be brothers, they are..'_

"Sabo" smiling Sabo extended his hands to Roger who held in a dead grip, Sabo thought that if glares could kill then he would have been dead hundreds of times now, the family left and Sabo watched their back as they walked away, Ace turned his head and looked at him and winked at him unintentionally which earned him a grin from the man, he smiled in return and didn't notice that since his brother's death this was the first smile he smiled

* * *

In the morning Luffy received a letter from the asylum saying that his father has died, when Luffy was five years old he began to remember his past life and having only one parent the child told his father everything, the father's reaction wasn't the one the child was hoping for, his father thought he was crazy and tried to cure him in many ways, he took him to different kinds of therapists and even enrolled him into some asylums

At the age of ten Luffy was already different from all other children, he wasn't completely sane and his father got tired of trying to cure his son in the medical way, so he tried a different approach, he took the kid to an exorcist and tried to purify him, this solution like many others before him didn't work so the man was left with no other option to get rid of the evil that possessed his son only by killing the child himself, he said it was for the greater good

One night Luffy was woken up by his father and was taken to the docks, there his father tried to drown him, Luffy didn't know how to swim and if it wasn't for a drank man that was passing he would have died, the drunk man seeing the scene dashed and threw himself into the water to save the child and after getting out of the waters he was attacked by the mad father, they wrestled but the father had the upper hand and managed to hit the man's head with a rock which killed him instantly

Turning to his son the father didn't see his son in sign, Luffy ran back home and called the police number but before they could arrive his father had returned, Luffy knew that he couldn't win against the man since he was at a disadvantage of being in a small hurt, tired body, so he hid himself under the bed, he was found out by the man in less than five minutes and was lifted in the air

Luffy tried to kick the man with all his strength and managed to break his father's nose but the man was too gone into insanity to care about it as he carried his son into the kitchen, there he trusted the child into the oven and opened the fire on him, Luffy was saved by the police and got out with a few burns, his father was admitted to the asylum and the child was taken to live with his uncle

Luffy didn't interact with his uncle's family much and his cousins were all afraid of him, his uncle's wife loved him dearly and tried to gain his trust many times but her efforts were all in vain as the kid didn't want to let anyone come close to him after his father's betrayal

After the shock had worn out Luffy decided to live in the world of his memories and not interact with other people, the idea of finding his _Nakama_ and brothers were the thing that kept him going until it turned into an obsession

Turning fifteen, Luffy got out of his uncle's house and started to live on his own, he never visited his father because he stopped considering him so and was able to replace him easily with his _old_ family, Garp, Dadan, Makino, Ace, Sabo, his Nakama, his friends and Shanks

Now Looking at the letter in his hands Luffy felt his body shake, somewhere inside he felt sadness but soon enough he stopped thinking about it and went back to think about how to find his family, Luffy crumbled the paper and threw it into the garbage bin without a care

* * *

At the gay bar Sanji was entertaining a customer, his new customer was really hot, the man was tall and had dark hair with stormy gray eyes, he was slim and had a sexy pert butt, his smirk sanded the blood in Sanji's body straight down to his dick as he poured him some wine, he watched the man's pink lip's as he drank his wine and licked his own, the man was driving him insane

"So you said your name was Sanji mister host" said the man in a silky tune and Sanji found himself spell bounded by the man

"Yes" the word came out breathless from his mouth and the man chuckled

"My name is Trafalgar Law"


	6. The Brother

**I own nothing**

**Black Mice: yeah I hate his father too, and well he is actually looking for blackiee's crew so he will meet greenie, by the way loved the nick names and I am grateful for your support dear **

**A/N: this chapter contains violence and disturbing things, from here onwards the story will get bloodier and M rated, I hope you don't be discouraged about it**

**And thanks to all the people who favorite and alerted the story, and please review, it makes me happy and you might get a bounce if you do **

**Another thing, I added another story with the name Evil, I just wanted to tell you that the story is already written so it won't take the place of any other story, so don't worry**

* * *

looking at the sleeping man beside him Law smoked a cigarette from his pack, the doctor didn't like to smoke but the situation made him long for one, it was his first time sleeping with another man beside kid in this life and he hated it, his back hurt like hell and he felt dirty and used, shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts he focused on the present, he found out from Black leg who surprisingly hated women that the straw hats were all friends of some sorts, Law knew it couldn't be a coincidence

'_So someone must have remembered between them and gathered them together, the question remains is who did?'_

getting up Law wore his pants back and gave the sleeping man a kiss on his fathead, he loved all straw hats, they were good friends back in the old life, the black haired man had a new goal now, it was to find his own crew and get rid of Doflamingo's new group and old crew members, he couldn't risk any of them coming for revenge, the man was an idiot to take his old name 'Joker', and Law didn't even want to comment on the arms dealing, it was like he was repeating his history again

_'A weapon dealer would always be a weapon dealer, no matter what life he was in'_ Law amused at how Doflamingo never changed, in his previous life he dealt with selling devil fruits and in this life modern weapons

_'guess it runs in his blood or something'_ finishing putting his clothes, Law got out of the apartment to begin his search, he was going to achieve his goals no matter how cruel they seemed to be

* * *

Waking up from his sleep because of the loud ringing of his phone, Sanji groaned when he looked at the caller's id, it was the marimo

"What do want?" said the blond rubbing his eyes, he needed a cigarette to deal with this shit

"open the door I am at it" said the other and Sanji felt a vine pop in his head, wearing his clothes he went to the door and checked, true to his words Zoro was standing there, opening the door he didn't let the other enter by sanding on the door frame and blocking the entrance

"What do you want?" he asked and saw the other's eyes narrow

"What are those marks?" Sanji smirked at the rich boy's question

"Oh these, they are souvenirs from my last night with a sexy man" said the blond enjoying the shock look on the green haired boy's face, suddenly Zoro pushed Sanji into the apartment's floor and pinned his hands to the ground above his head, Sanji was shocked at first then he glared at the other

"what you hate gays" he asked in an angry tune, Zoro growled then lowered himself and kissed him, the kiss wasn't a gentle one since the green haired boy was too angry, Zoro bit on Sanji's lips which made him open his mouth and he dove inside to explore, sadly he couldn't enjoy himself since a kick sent him flaying into the other direction

"What the hell!" screamed the blond while rubbing his mouth with the back of his sleeves

"I don't like it" said Zoro while getting up too

"What?! So you go on and kiss me?! You want to rape me or something?" shouted Sanji while walking to stand in front of the other

"Yes! I mean NO! Ghaa" screamed Zoro and Sanji raised an eyebrow

"I kissed you, yes! but I don't want to rape you! Not unless you are willing!" said Zoro who felt like punching something now

"Why did you do it?" asked Sanji in a surprisingly calm voice that made Zoro angrier, Sanji folded his arms across his chest and waited for an answer from the other

"Because I love you"

* * *

Rubbing his head Zoro groaned, Sanji kicked him out when he blurted his feeling; the blond said he didn't want to see his face ever again

' _well to bad he was going to see me again and he __**is**__ going to become __**mine**__, whether he likes it or not' _smirking Zoro thought of all the things he wanted to do to the other, but first he needed to find the man who was with the _'cook'_ last night

_'cook?'_ stopping in his track Zoro was confused, then he remembered that Sanji worked as a cook in Luffy's school and shrugged his shoulders, frankly Zoro thought that the role of a cook suited **his** blond more, he never liked the idea of Sanji working in the gay club as a host, but he tolerated it since he wasn't in any position to say something about it

_'guess that is the first thing I will have to change when we become lovers'_ smirking at the idea he continued to walk in the back street of the ally, he was still searching for Sabo but his mind was on another blond now and he didn't notice that he was being followed by a black haired man

* * *

Standing in front of Doflamingo's grave and smoking was Crocodile; he sorted at the words written there 'an honest and loving brother'

"So you died before I got the chance to kill you myself huh? Stupid bird, dying by your own creation's hands" said the man as he rubbed his eyes, he wasn't crying or that was what he told himself, feeling the presence of people behind him Crocodile straightened his back and turned to his _'friends'_, looking at the members of the Baroque Works, he glared

"I will give an order now" he said in a gruff voice "find me Trafalgar Law alive and don't touch him, I will deal with him personally" revenge was a bitch

* * *

waking past the street, Kidd was sad and angry, his husband suddenly disappeared without a trace then a detective comes to his house and say he killed someone, the whole world looked gray to him now, he didn't know what to believe in since his beloved wouldn't have done something so hideous as to kill someone then cut them into pieces, but Law acted weirdly the last few months, bumping into someone Kidd dropped a hurried apologize, but stopped when the other called his name

"Kidd?" turning around his eyes was met with clear blue ones, the man had long blond hair and a face full of scars, he was muscular but shorter the red haired and looked like a cat

"Do I know you?" he asked and watched the other's pupils grow wider, and then the blond smiled a sad smile and said in a broken voice

"you don't remember me I guess, but don't worry I will make you remember, I have a way" said the blond as he came closer to the red haired, Kidd felt alarmed by the other as he drew closer to him then suddenly he felt pain in the back of his head and his world turned to black

* * *

looking at Vivi as she chatted with Nami on the phone, Ussop felt board, Luffy had to go somewhere on a bossiness with the detective Smoker and hadn't returned from three hours ago, he tried to call Sanji and Zoro but for some reason they both weren't picking up their phones, Robin was busy with Jinbe and Frankey had to go shopping with Brook for his husband's surprise birthday party

Sighing he called Chopper's number again and grimaced when he got to the massage recorder, closing his phone, he opened his laptop to see if his friend was online or not, he felt happiness swell in his chest when he saw his friend on line, and he began to chat with him

* * *

smashing Enel's face against the wall Luffy rubbed the blood that spattered on his face with the back of his shirt, he came with Smokey here to search for Law, when Smoker first appeared on his door steps, he was confused, but when he learned that the older man remembered the past life he became happy, Smoker was trying to look for Law to help the guy and Luffy was happy to search for his friend and past alley

"straw hat what are you going to do now?" asked the detective, the information they got from this Enel guy, who was a member of the new gang **'oro Jackson'** was disturbing, not only that their leader was the previous pirate king Gold Roger, but also because Roger was searching for Law to get the reword on his head

"shishishi, we will go meet Roger what else?" said Luffy a little bit more happy then he should be, he didn't care that he just killed a person from the past since he didn't like Enel, he was happy because of the possibility, of meeting Ace, he shook his head to get more under control, it wouldn't do to jump his brother because he might not even remember him, and he didn't want to scare him

* * *

walking behind his brother Ace had a bad feeling when he saw the old storage building they were headed to, Today in the morning Roger suddenly told him that he needed Ace's accompany in a place and refused to say any more about it

Marco was left at home with Edward and that thought brought little comfort to Ace, entering the storage he found it empty, hearing the door close behind him Ace turned around to find his brother sneering at him, then the sneer turned into a sinister smile and Ace backed away, he saw the madness in his brother's eye as he felt a fist connect with his jaw, Roger was going to kill him he was sure of it now

* * *

looking at the Marco drawing something on a paper, Edward wondered about the child's reaction when Roger will return without Ace, Edward didn't know about what his lover wanted to do but he knew that Ace won't be returning with him, Roger said that he will get rid of Ace once and for all, to Edward those word worried him, his lover had a weird relationship with his brother, at times he seems like he hates his gut and then suddenly he acts like a jealous lover over his own brother, it was a disturbing thing to see and Edward prayed that Ace will be alright

When the door of the house opened, Edward rushed to see Roger run up the stairs, following the man he saw him puke his breakfast out in the toilet, his face was covered in mud and blood

'_Blood?'_ Edward felt the colors drain from his face, a sudden passiveness on Ace, washed over him

"Did you?" he couldn't continue the words, the possibility was horrible

"No" said the other in a raspy voice, he was crying and Edward went to him and rubbed his back, he felt relieved hearing that Roger didn't kill his brother

"I couldn't do it" said his lover and he fought with the sudden argue to hit the man beside him

_'No one gets away with trying to kill anyone of my sons'_

* * *

"Where is Ace" roger looked at the six years old in front of him

"He is dead" he said in a monotone voice, he felt dead inside, **his** Ace was badly hurt, both mentally and physically in the old storage building near the docks and he was the reason, Roger heard a voice then a knife was thrown at him and he dogged at the last moment

"How could you dare, and hurt my little brother, yoi! I won't forgive you Roger!" hissed the child as he jumped on him but was held by Edward, both men looked with wide eyes at the child in front of them, who was swearing like pirate in many languages, the scene creeper both men and Roger felt his blood run cold when the child screamed

"You are his father, you can't do that yoi! Where is my father?! Where is Ben! oyaji kill him! KILL HIM!" Roger watched Edward rise the child then slapping him hard, the boy suddenly quitted down then began to sob like the child he was and all traces of the previous anger disappeared from him, Roger watched his blond lover hug the Kid, then look horrifyingly at him

"What is going on?" asked his lover in a whisper and that was what Roger wanted to find out, the door's bell made the two of them jump in their place

* * *

walking near the old storage buildings, Sabo heard noises coming from the fourth one, looking inside he found someone sobbing, at first he wanted to leave, he didn't have time for this he needed to search for Trafalgar but then looking at the boy/man in front of him he couldn't leave him like this, naked and hurt, so he went to him and when he touched his shoulder the boy raised his head, Sabo felt his breath stop, it was **'Ace'** the boy who he saw the other day

"Ace?" he called to him and the other looked at him then suddenly his eyes rolled into his head and he fell down, grabbing him he cheeked his body, feeling relief wash over him when he saw there was no rape marks on him just bruises and cuts, he sighed, some of the cuts were deep and he covered the boy with his coat and carried him to his house

* * *

looking from the cafe's windows at the blond in front of her, Monet watched Sabo ask some homeless person about something, for the past weeks she was watching over the boy, her brother and his's, died in the same murder, Monet wasn't angry about the death of her brother as much as she was angry about the death of her beloved

_'young master'_ Monet didn't notice the difference in the manner she started to call her descended beloved nor did she notice her lack of emotions towards her dead brother, what she was focusing on was the thought looking after the small blond, and the need to take revenge from the **surgeon of death**


	7. The madness

**I own nothing**

**A/N: warning gore and extreme madness**

**Also this chapter is detected to my sister since it is her birthday today; she shares the same birthday with her fav chra, Gon and Luffy, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SIS! GON! LUFFY!**

* * *

walking in the empty street Sabo turned around and saw the same women following him, that women has been following him whenever he goes and it started to get on his nerves, Sabo planned to get rid of her today so he led her to an abandoned building, the women continued to follow him even though the trap was obvious, he signed as he entered the building and waited for her to enter as he hid behind the broken door

the green hair women entered and a metal pole fell on her head with a fast speed that she didn't even have the time to turn her head, looking at the girl's face Sabo took out a knife from his pocket and cut her throat, he watched the blood start to follow out of the wound and he put his right hand on her chest listening to her heart beat until they stopped, looking at her face he saw that she was smiling, swallowing he tightened his grip on the knife in his hand, he had a bad feeling about this women

After that he began to cut her hands and legs, finishing his job he looked again at her face and saw her smile, taking two bags he put her limbs in one, and her body in the other bag, carrying the two bags to the docks he tied them to some rocks and threw both bags into the sea and watched them sink, when he was sure they were both under the water he turned and headed home

* * *

Ace watched Sabo play the violin as he tried to remember who he was, the only thing he remembered was growing up in the jungle with the mountain bandits then nothing, he remembered his grandfather Garp who raised him because he was Roger's son, Gol D Roger that name brought great sadness to him, he was surprised that it was not the anger he usually felt whenever heard it, he didn't know the reason why thought

"Ace you alright?' asked Sabo worriedly and Ace shook his head and watched the blond boy check his temperature, he was bed ridden and his whole body hurt so he didn't try to get out of this person's home yet, the blond said he found him in a storage house but Ace never remembered a storage house in Fosha village nor in Goa Kingdom

'_Where am I? And how did I turn so old? And where did my memories go to?'_ all those questions bugged him and he sighed, he wished he could get back to Dadan even if she didn't want him around

'_She must be glad to get rid of me huh'_

* * *

snarling at report Cesar watched the machine beep indicating that the women was still alive, he felt great sadness wash over him as he looked at her unmoving body, the women won't be able to walk again as she lost both her arms and legs, caressing her check he felt anger cloud his mind, it was Trafalgar who did this, he didn't know why did the unknown man target them but he swore to take revenge against him for Monet and for Doflamingo and Vergo too

* * *

running in the rain Luffy searched all the storage houses, when he talked to Roger yesterday about Law the man refused to listen but when he mentioned Ace's name he became a statue and if it wasn't for shirohigue-ossan he wouldn't have known that Ace was in the old storages, what Luffy didn't understand is it why they didn't come to search for him themselves, he spent the whole day yesterday searching and didn't go back Usopp and Vivi, they called but he gave them a lame excuse and stayed to continue his search, now it has been almost two whole days and there was no trace of his beloved brother

"ACE! ACE!" he continued to shout until his throat began to hurt but he didn't care, he couldn't let Ace die in this life too, searching the last storage house he turned to return to the first one to start again and bumped into a blond guy, he couldn't see his face since there weren't any lights in the building and the moon was covered by the crying clouds

"Why do you search for Ace?" asked the man and Luffy felt anger burst inside of him, he held the man's collar and hissed into his face

"Who are you? And where is my nii-chan?" the man gasped and Luffy tightened his grip

"Are you related to Roger and Ace?" asked the man speaking with difficulty since Luffy was pressing hard on his throat, so he lessened the grip to hear him more clearly

"to Ace only, who are you and WHERE IS HE?!" he couldn't hold his anger anymore, if this man asked one more question he was going to smash his head and beat the crap out of him

"Ace is fine and my name is Sabo"

* * *

Watching his best friend pace around the room Garp nearly tore his hair out, the man was driving him crazy

"Roger stop!" the man continued to ignore him and Garp wanted to punch him, beside him Edward was talking to his lover Rayleigh and were both ignoring the black haired man until he spoke again

"I left him in the storage number four, wounded and on the verge of death, how come he disappeared? I don't get it"

"It was your fault Roger I told you not to do it but you didn't listen" said Rayleigh and Roger went to sit next to his best friend, he wanted to be comforted because Edward didn't talk to him and Marco was sleeping up stairs after his hysteria episode

"But it was the only way to keep him safe ray, what am I going to do now? I can't live without Ace" Roger felt his world turn black without the sun that was his brother

"I will go talk to the madam" said Garp as he got up, he was feed up with Roger's brother complex and couldn't' take more of it, part of him wanted to punch the man to get a grip and the other part wanted to kill him for hurting his ACE

"Mine?"

"What?" asked Roger and he shook his head

'_Where did that thought get from?'_

"Garp be cautious there is someone who is killing our group, Enel was found dead with the rest of the subordinates under him" said his lover and he waved him off

'_Rayleigh worried too much that he was going to get white hair soon, what is important now is to find my grandchildren'_

_'Grandchildren?! I swear I am going insane'_

* * *

Waking up Kidd groaned, the memories were all inserted into him at the same time and he felt his head going to burst, taking the wires off his head Kidd glared at Killer who smiled at him

"This is your way of making me remember?!" he watched the blond shrug and he growled, Killer brought him a glass of water and Kidd drank it hurriedly

"So what to do now Kidd?"

"Find the rest of the gang and find Trafalgar"

"Why Trafalgar?"

"Because I am married to him that's why, oh and he remembers too" Kidd wanted to have Law's head on a platter of gold now

'_That son of a bitch remembered that is why he left; couldn't he stay and tell me the truth?'_ Kidd didn't know what he felt for the other now; He figured he would see what to do with him once he finds him

* * *

Shanks changed the channel board, there wasn't anything interesting on the TV, turning his head he watched Yasopp chat with his son and he grimaced, he missed Ben

_'Oh right Ben is dead, and Marco is his son'_ he didn't know if he wanted to cry at the loss of his first mate or laugh that Marco was his son, he settled for doing both

"Shanks don't cry" said Yasopp getting from his laptop and went to comfort his captain

"But Benn"

"I know but Benn wouldn't want you to cry" said the other in hope of making the drunk man stop his crying, Yasopp too felt sad for the loss of his friend, but they had to keep their cool to stop the madness

They needed to protect the ones who are close to them, if Yasopp hadn't met Ben and Shanks when he started to remember he would have gone mad too, the process of remembering the past life always took people's sanity away, it made them change into monsters, the madness would stop when they fully remembered but by then people either became mad or kept half of their sanity, to live with the memories of two lives and one death was hard for the human brain to keep up with and it made people with weak hearts and minds lose everything, most of the people they knew are dead because of it

Yasopp prayed that his son Usopp and Luffy will be strong enough to handle the change that will happen to them

* * *

Rubbing her temple Nami felt a headache form in her head, she was with Vivi, chopper, Frankey, Usopp and Robin

'_Robin'_ that name made her blood boil, the sexy, hot, beautiful, mysterious women, Nami wished she could kiss her and run her hands on those perfect tights and do stuff to make her moan and scream Nami's name, she sighed and looked at her beloved princess, Vivi was a darling but Robin woke desires in her that she kept locked in the back of her mind, the reason why Nami hated Robin was because, she had no chance with her, in reality she didn't hate her, she just pretended it, to keep her secrete hidden, the secrete of her lust over the older women

"Zoro is late" said Ussop for the hundredth time and Nami wanted to pluck her own hair out

"He is probably lost Yohohohoh" said Brook as he began to make jokes with Chopper and Usopp, Nami groaned and turned to find Vivi laughing with Frankey, which meant that it was her and Robin alone without anyone to chat with

"Nice hair style Nami" Robin's voice made Nami purr at that sexy voice

'_It isn't fair, why did I love someone and lusted after another, why?! And why doesn't my family approve of same sex relationships?' _she thought in despair, then a thought hit her like a lightning bolt

_'If I only could get rid of them'_

* * *

Zoro sighed as got lost again, he was supposed to meet with his friends today but somehow he reached the old abandoned park

"Are you lost boy" said a voice behind him and the rich boy turned around only to find a black haired man with a black hat and hawk like yellow eyes

"Yeah, do you know how to get to the Baggy amusement park?" he asked and the man laughed, bells of danger rang in Zoro's head for him to get away but he ignored them

"you always got lost didn't you" said the man as he took out a small knife from his pocket, Zoro watched the man open the knife then he felt pain in the middle of his stomach and he fell to the ground

"Come find me Roronoa when you wake up or else I will destroy everything that is precious to you" said the man and walked away, before fainting Zoro mind conjured up a picture of a blond in his mind and it was the same missing blond he was searching for

'_Sabo'_


	8. The Homeless

**I own nothing**

**Warning: child Rape!**

* * *

Ace searched the room for anything that could tell him where he was. two hours ago Sabo returned with a strange straw hat boy who rushed hugged him upon seeing him then began to cry, he could tell that the elder blond was not comfortable with the kid's presence, but he didn't say anything, and now they were supposed to be cooking dinner since the boy refused to leave the both of them and was stuck like a glue to the blond and himself. Ace gave him a hit when the boy hugged him and he only blinked at him then laughed.

_'He should have been rubber'_ a voice inside his head said and he groaned. the voice inside his head was making him go mad, it whispered weird things to him and made his head hurt badly, a part of his memories began to return and he wished they do so as soon as possible, so he could go back to mountain corvo.

'_Gramps wouldn't like it when he finds that I left the bandits'_

Signing he fell on the bed and slept, thinking that maybe when he awakes things will become clearer.

* * *

Walking through the convention store Sabo looked at the list in his hands in annoyance. He still needed to get the eggs and the bread, and Luffy was watching his every move making his blood boil.

"Luffy bring some eggs" he said to the boy and the straw hat nodded to him and went to get the eggs. Sabo felt relieved to get rid of those eyes a little bit.

_'His eyes should have been clearer'_ he shook his head when he heard his brother's voice in his head; he wished that he could not hear his brother's voice every minuet because it made things much harder for him.

FLASH BACK

a twelve years old Sabo looked at his brother as Doflamingo was resting in the hospital's room, his brother tried to kill himself by slicing his wrist and it was Sabo who found him nearly dead on his bed. He called the ambulance and they came and took him to the ER as soon as possible and Sabo was glad that he did receive his payment from his job today, so he was able to pay some of the hospitals bill. Hearing a groan from the bed, he looked at his brother as the man opened his eyes.

"Sabo" Moaned his brother and the boy held his hand.

"I am here brother" assured Sabo; waiting for his brother to focus, Doflamingo looked at him then looked at the sheets in shame.

"Why did you save me, it would have been better for you if I died" questioned the elder blond and Sabo shook his head. Looking at the hand in his, he smiled.

"No brother, if you die then there isn't any re-." raising his head as he spoke, he stopped when he saw he was holding a hand only. Looking at the bed he saw his brother in pieces and then the hand he was holding turned to a newspaper and he saw a picture of Ace lying in puddle of his own blood with a big hole in his chest, and he was smiling.

END OF FLASH BACK

Hearing his brother's scream Luffy let go of the eggs he was holding making them fall and break. He ran back to Sabo and saw him holding his head, he was repeating the words:

" Ace died and I am sorry I wasn't there" Luffy held him and tried to talk to him, but he didn't seem to listen, then a tattooed hand raised the blond and gave him a hit on the back of his neck making him fall unconscious.

"Don't worry Luffy-ya, I just made him lose conscious. Let's take him to a safe bed" said a voice Luffy knew too well, and he grinned seeing his friend and Allay.

"Traffy!"

* * *

Monet looked from the window to see the people moving outside in a rush. She didn't have any limbs left but she didn't blame Sabo.

'_It was my fault for not telling him who I was'_ she felt happy about finding him capable of defending himself.

_'Just like young master's_ he glanced happily at the windows thinking of her beloved Sabo, the man who stole her limbs and her heart.

_'I will protect you my beloved'_

"Monet!" Cesar's voice interrupted her thoughts and the women tried not to scowl at the scientist.

"Monet my dear, which of these artificial limbs you prefer?" implored the scientist while holding a catalog, looking at the pictures Monet found a perfect match for her.

"I want this Cesar" the man looked horrified at her choice, but said nothing. He only wished to see her smile and if it was by giving her those horrible limbs, so be it. He will kill the bastard brother of their ex-leader for what he did to his beloved.

* * *

Shirley had a bad feeling about what happened today. In the morning sir Crocodile came to visit her, his workers enjoyed the company of her daughters while the man himself kept away from everyone. What bothered her the most were his quarries about Robin. She wished nothing harmful befell on her daughter as she filled Shiki's sake cup.

* * *

Looking at the clock Ussop was worried, Vivi went to meet with Nami while Luffy still said he had some business to attend to. He was with Frankey looking at a ship module he drew. Frankey wanted to become a ship builder one day, so he always studied how to make them, he once told Ussop about his dream of building a grand ship that can sail through the whole world. Ussop promised to help him make his dream come true.

Looking at his watch his phone vibrated. When he saw it was a message from Vivi, he felt relived. Vivi said she will spend the day at Nami's, so he had only one person to worry about now.

* * *

Sending the Message to Ussop Nami looked at the clueless girl before her. Nami was tired of holding back, she was going to have what she wanted today even if Vivi and Robin didn't want her back, those emotions made her head go crazy and there was a weird voice in her head telling her to claim what was her's. She longed to make it stop, so today she decided that if she listened to it, it might stop.

She was glad that her parents had decided to visit her aunt's house today, and were going to return after three days.

* * *

Shanks looked at Zoro's sleeping face in the hospital bed and sighed. it was a good thing that Lucky saw what Mihawk did before it was too late to save the kid. Shanks wanted to find his rival and give him a piece of his mind, but he will keep that for later. What was important now, was to find the whole straw hats and keep them under his surveillance, and then they will search for Marco who was adopted by Ace.

Looking at the monitor Shanks made his decision. He was going to meet with Mihawk, sooner or later.

"Shanks it is my turn, go have some break" said Yasopp from the door, and Shanks thanked him. He wished Benn was alive.

_'This would have been easier with you here Benn'_

* * *

Garp walked around the storage houses searching for Ace. He searched from morning till night but there was no trace of Ace anywhere. Suddenly he heard a cough from one of the old storage houses, and he walked there only to find a bunch of men fucking a twelve years old boy, the kid was looking at the ground as if he was waiting for them to finish. The men around him were laughing as they observed the show, waiting for their turn.

_'He is a whore'_ Garp knew he didn't have anything to say in this situation. Those things in this area were common and not something strange. The kid whored himself to get some money to feed himself, but he couldn't control his anger seeing the scene.

Garp charged at the men and began beat them up, one by one they fell to the ground, one of them tried to run but Garp managed to smash his head against the door. The others seeing the death of their comrade, felt terrified and stood in their place not moving.

"If you stay you get to live, move and you die like the scum bag over there" informed Garp coldly and the men all stood frozen in their place. After beating the men up Garp walked to the kid whose long hair covered his face, he took off his jacket and gave it to the boy to cover himself with.

"Listen Kid, you won't sell yourself anymore got that!" the boy just stared at him with dead eyes. Garp could see his bones sticking out under his skin and it made him pity the boy.

"Tell you one thing, do you have a family?" asked Garp and saw the boy look questionably at him.

"What is a family?" inquired the boy with a timid voice and Garp felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. The boy was homeless and family less, and he probably didn't experience any kindness in his harsh life.

"OK! I got a bright idea! You become my brother Kid, What is your name?" questioned Garp and the boy still looked puzzled.

"What is a brother? What is a name?"

"A name is what people call you" he answered

"Ah, um my name is D…Dragon"

* * *

Rayleigh signed as he watched the boy hold the spoon then drop it. The boy was trying to learn table manners from his lover, who never bothered before learning them himself. Rayleigh really loved Garp, but he was always so random, that he gave him a constant headache. He too felt bad for the boy, but they weren't the safest people to raise the kid.

Watching Garp deal with the kid made him feel something warm inside, he felt like they became a family of some sorts and he decided that he didn't hate that feeling.

"No Dragon, not that way! hold it between your thumb and pointer finger"

"Like this?"

"No that is your last finger" Rayleigh laughed and Garp pouted at him.

"Well Ray, try to teach him yourself if you find me doing it, really funny" dared Garp angrily, and Rayleigh laughed. After calming himself the blond turned to Dragon.

"Ok Dragon, first I will teach you the names of each finger"

"Shit! That was what I did wrong wasn't it" wondered Garp and Rayleigh smirked.

* * *

Roger looked at the picture in his hands and smiled. In the picture he was keeping a hand on Ace's shoulder while they both laughed those were the good times, now his life was falling apart. He wished to get Ace back, and if he ever did he promised to treat him well and tell him the whole truth. He will tell him wanting to protect him and come clean about their underground business. Also, he will tell him that he loved him more than anything in this world, and come clean about his true feelings and maybe he will tell him about Rouge too.

Newgate sighed as he looked at his lover holding his brother's picture. Roger was dead in the inside these days and he didn't know how to help him. He wished they could find Ace _'my son' _soon or he might lose both Roger and Marco. The child began to enter into lots of hysterical fits after the first one.

* * *

**A/N: okay a long chapter nearly 2000 words, so I hope you review to it please!, **

**Also, I wanted to apologize for what I did to Dragon, hey but he is reunited with his dad at least right! Right!, okay I feel awful too, but the story has to move, and did anyone notice something weird in Zoro's story? No one? Oh well, you will find out in the later chapters, no need to spoil it for you, oh and I don't think many will have a good ending in this story, actually most will …. I WON'T SPOIL IT!**

**I need to hold my tongue really, I am a blabber mouth, anyway see you guys in the next chapter and don't forget to review!**


	9. The Danger

**I own nothing**

**A/N: first I want to thank everyone who favorite the story and who alerted it, and I would really like to know what you like most in the story if you please and tell me who do you like to read about the most since I feel like I am focusing on Roger's side more.**

**Next I would like to say that I will not update the story until I write three more chapters, so the next update will take a lot of time to come, so if you would like, you can view my other stories.**

* * *

Teach was walking in the dirty streets, hungry and tired. Reaching its limit, his legs gave up on him and he fell face forward into the mud. People walked past him, some came to search through his torn and worn pockets and found nothing of significance, while others ignored him. Teach was as thin as a stick, his ribs showed through his skin and he was pale. Breathing heavily, he didn't eat for two weeks and didn't get a drop of water since ten days ago. His eyes were blurry, and he felt that his time has come to leave this world. Smiling one last time, he papered himself to die.

A hand touched his checks, and then he was lifted from the ground. Hearing voices, he tried to listen, but couldn't make up what were they saying. Someone was talking, a voice he knew and then he felt safe. Closing his, he let the darkness consume him, as he entered into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Watching the new guy eat hungrily, Dragon was amazed at how much he consumed. Next to the man sat Marco, who kept glaring at him waiting for any chance to attack him. The man's name as dragon remembered was Marshall D Teach.

From the moment Edward and Roger found him in the slumps and brought him home, little Marco had thrown a fit, he reminded Dragon a lot of a small bird chirping angrily at something. The older boy laughed at the thought of Marco being a bird and the man turned to him.

"Hey boy who are you?" asked the man, mouth full of food and Dragon had a hard time understanding what the man was saying.

"Don't you dare talk to him traitor!" yelled the six years in a cute way, while puffing himself.

'_Just like a bird'_ thought Dragon as he walked to him. Ruffling his hair, the six years old pouted at him then turned to glare at the man again. Teach was immune to the cute child's death glare, and Dragon was impressed that he didn't even flinch from the intensity, those blue eyes shot at him.

"what's your name?" the man asked ignoring the child, who was about to jump from his chair and hit him or bite him Dragon wasn't sure, but he held Marco in his place, and the child whined.

"I am Dragon" the kid saw the man's eyes widen, and then he began to laugh.

"I see, you are Mugiwara no Luffy's father" informed the man, while laughing and Dragon was taken back at his words.

_'Luffy's father?'_ he didn't know why, but he liked the sound of that name, it had a nice ring to it.

"So, will you become my friend?" asked the man, and Dragon held Marco tighter as the child was about to hit the man with a fork.

_'Where did he get that from?'_ thought the kid as he took the fork from the child's hands. Turning to Teach he nodded and lifted the child into his arms.

"I will take Marco upstairs" declared Dragon and carried the six years who wiggled and trusted into his arms, trying to be free to hurt the man. Laughing at the child's actions, Dragon went upstairs not realizing the danger he was in.

* * *

Walking through the streets Roger was not happy with today's meeting; they had already got a big part of the city under their control and were going to begin their attack on the other families. Edward told him to stop his search for Ace, since it will go against what he did in the first place and Roger had to do as his lover told him or face his wrath.

_'Not like that isn't an exciting idea'_ Roger itched for a fight, Garp was too busy plying family with Rayleigh and Edward was busy holding the family's business. Roger felt lonely, his best friend Rayleigh didn't give him much attention and the person who was following him made him angrier.

Roger was sure it was a government agent and if his guess was correct, it would be Sengoku, the man was a leech, too bad he was friends with Garp or Roger would have disposed of him long ago. Entering into an ally roger saw a gang beating some kid up, his anger rose and he charged at them, hitting the first one with a powerful punch he addressed the rest.

"what are you brats think you are doing in MY TEROTERY" the gang members faces turned blue as they recognized the person in front of them, one of them pissed into his pants and they went running, while leaving behind their unconscious friend. Ignoring the man he just beat up, Roger went to the kid and touched his shoulder.

"You Ok?" he asked and the Brat screamed and pulled himself next to the wall. The kid was shivering and scared thinking that Roger will hit him too. Roger felt pity because the kid didn't look older then twelve. Sighing Roger thought that Edward was finally rubbing on him and he got up and extended his hands to the boy.

"You don't have a place to stay in don't you? You can stay with us Mr. Homeless" he said with a grin and the brat relaxed and nodded.

* * *

Looking at the new kid in front of him, Rayleigh was not impressed with his best friend. The grinning man looked a little nervous and Rayleigh thought that he should be since he shouldn't have brought another kid since they weren't the safest people to live with. Behind him Edward and Garp were fussing about the kid, but didn't dare to come close to him since they knew that an angry Rayleigh was not a kind one at all.

"Fine, he can stay" approved Rayleigh while sighing in defeat and the two men behind him rushed to the boy. Turning around Rayleigh looked at the rest of people they managed to collect, Teach, Dragon and little Marco who was in Dragon's arm. Somehow Dragon has taking a liking to the boy and stayed with him the whole time he wasn't with either Garp or himself.

"What is your name?" Marco asked nervously and the new boy turned to look at the six years old then relaxed and grinned.

"Thatch" he answered happily and Rayleigh saw Teach grin and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, something didn't feel right to him at all, and he didn't notice the shocked look on Marco's face.

* * *

Saying goodbye to the blue haired girl, Nami held in her tears, in the end she couldn't do it, she couldn't violate Vivi, not Vivi and not Robin. Nami was confused and angry, she couldn't believe that she was about to do that to her best friend and she felt ashamed of herself. Nami felt hurt and a part of her felt regret that she didn't go on with her plans, and Nami hated that part with passion.

Locking her house's door, she dropped to the floor crying. Today her parents were due to return and she had to prepare herself to meet her fiancé, the man she was going to marry as a family tradition. The man she doesn't love and even know a thing about.

* * *

Sabo opened his eyes, and closed them again, the bright light in the room was blinding and he groaned. Turning around in his bed he saw Ace sleeping at the edge while holding his hands. Smiling softly at the other he woke up and covered him with a blanket, then went outside to search for Luffy, there was no trace of him, only a note on the fridge.

"I will come later, had to go home or my family will get worried" he read out loudly.

"So he went home" Sabo jumped and nearly screamed but didn't, turning around he saw Ace holding the blanket and looking at him with dead red eyes.

_'He was crying'_

"Ace!" called Sabo, but couldn't say anymore as the other hugged him. Sabo hugged him back automatically and rubbed his back in a smoothing way.

"We thought you died you know" said Ace as he sobbed. Sabo got confused, but then remembered that he had an attack at the grocery shop, and smiled at the younger's back. Sabo then tried to comfort Ace, since he didn't want to let his younger brother cry.

'_Not any of one of them'_

* * *

"So you are saying that fist fire doesn't remember his present life, and only remembers in his previous life the time before he set sail into the sea?" asked Law as he chewed on his food. He and Luffy were discussion the information they have on the whereabouts of their Nakama, while Ussop was looking at them like they were a bunch of aliens. The surgeon knew that the sniper didn't remember anything of his pervious life, and he thought that it was for the best. Law wasn't happy with the Mugiwara he found.

' _this Mugiwara is different from the free minded boy he once was, this boy is darker and_ sick' law wasn't one to judge especially since he was the one who was planning on killing a vast number of people, but he couldn't stand this _fake_ boy in front of him. To Law, Luffy was always a bright person who was honest and straight forward, and to see his dear friend become this _twisted_ he didn't know if he wanted to stay with him or not.

'_But if I want to find my Nakama, I will need his help'_

"Traffy live with me"

"Your brother will flip if he saw me"

"Sabo doesn't have to know"

"Wait Luffy, you have a brother?!"Asked Ussop panicking, and the Mugiwara boy laughed.

"Sorry Ussop, I forgot to tell you all about them" Ussop groaned and Law signed.

'_Guess I am not the only one who has to suffer with him' _a part of Law was glad that this time he knew Luffy more than anyone else, and he felt like bragging about it.

'_But to whom?'_

* * *

Robin hissed when the man's cigar's smoke came into her face, coking her. Robin was captured by sir Crocodile who gave her a proposition to join him or he will destroy Luffy. Robin didn't want to get her friends into trouble, but she didn't want to join the mafia. Lowering her face, she counted the pros and con of the situation then she remembered something she forgot.

_'Stay there and we will save you'_ it was a voice she knew too well.

_'You are our Nakama'_ the voice of her dear captain.

_'Robin!'_ the voice of _Mugiwara no Luffy_. Robin knew her answer then. Smiling, she raised her head and looked in eyes of her pervious employee.

"No" this was her answer.

'_No one is born alone in this world'_

'You are right Saul I am not alone'

* * *

Zoro woke up in the hospital room alone, his parents were probably too busy to visit him and Sabo was...

_'Sabo, I need to find him, I have to search for him'_ getting up he snatched the wires attached to his body and got up from the bed to search for normal clothes to wear.

_'Why did Mihawk try to kill me and why did I fall for __**him'**_


End file.
